


Rec List for various Kinks/Tropes for Kink Bingo

by bauble



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bauble/pseuds/bauble
Summary: Recs for the following kinks/tropes:Didn’t know they were datingForced OrgasmBites or bruisesWingsConfessions





	Rec List for various Kinks/Tropes for Kink Bingo

**Didn’t know they were dating**  
-[ Sultry Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/812847) by witling   
-[This Unconscious Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/326432) by AndreaLyn   
-[The Third Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/200726) by witling 

**Forced orgasm**  
-[Just one more](https://archiveofourown.org/works/285507) by Huxley   
-[Somnophilia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491216) by motetus   
-[blood, dirt, strawberries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176252) by Trojie 

**Confessions**  
-[In Medias Res](https://archiveofourown.org/works/171833) by Starlingthefool   
-[Pants on Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/177509) by Helenish   
-[Take What's Yours and I'll Take Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/139310) by Recrudescence   
-[The Only Living Boy in New York](https://archiveofourown.org/works/929656) by witling 

**Bites or bruises**  
-[Where the Dead Live](https://mirabellafic.dreamwidth.org/16149.html#cutid1) by Mirabella   
-[Akallabêth](https://mirabellafic.dreamwidth.org/2969.html) by Mirabella   
-[Towards Zero](https://mirabellafic.dreamwidth.org/2387.html) by Mirabella   
-[Breaking and Entering by](https://archiveofourown.org/works/225612) Resonant   
-[Patience, a Steady Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/170021) by Helenish   
-[Fire Favoured](https://archiveofourown.org/works/168183) by AndreaLyn   
-[you live til you die](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030881) by Trojie 

**Wings**  
-[Technically a Virtue](https://mirabellafic.dreamwidth.org/3075.html) by Mirabella 


End file.
